1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to massaging and cleansing articles, and more specifically to implements combining both massaging and cleansing functions in one article.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
It is desirably convenient to combine massaging and cleansing function in a single implement. In this way, time spent cleaning one's skin or face can also be used for obtaining a stress-relieving massage, without any extra time cost. The advantages of such a combination have long been recognized, and consequently there have been numerous attempts to create and improve on this combination. However, such prior efforts have failed to provide a device having a vibrating massager that can readily be attached to and detached from a soap bar. Such a device is needed because it allows re-use of the vibrating component when attached soap is depleted or must be replaced with soap of another type.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,478,392, issued on Dec. 25, 1923, to Dennis B. Kearney, describes a soap receptacle and brush combination. The invention does not provide a vibrating component or the slide-in means for attaching soap used in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,007,107, issued on Jul. 2, 1935, to David Hugh Bottrill, describes a soap having massaging fingers projecting therefrom. The invention does not provide a vibrating component or the slide-in means for attaching soap used in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,990, issued on Jun. 22, 1971, to Donald L. Blachly, describes a waterproof massaging apparatus without any provision for combined use with soap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,921, issued on Mar. 16, 1976, to Carl F. G. Colk, describes an apparatus in which a sponge and soap bar are vibrated. Because of the configuration of the apparatus, with the soap located behind the sponge, the patent teaches away from the removability of the soap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,068, issued on Sep. 29, 1987, to Mary B. Kenner, describes a device meant to wash and massage a person's back. The device is not meant to be hand-held, but rather is adhered to a flat surface using suction cups. The device does not provide any mechanism for vibratory action. Also, soap used with the device is held in a bag rather than in a fitted slot, so that removal is more complicated and the soap is not directly manipulatable while in the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,613, issued on Jul. 23, 1991, to James R. Liggett, describes a receptacle for a soap bar. The receptacle is intended to hold the soap while not in use. The bar cannot practically be used while it is in the receptacle. There is no showing of vibrational or other massaging function. There is a rope for use in closing the receptacle, but it is not attached to the soap while the soap is oriented for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,398, issued on Jun. 30, 1992, to Azor R. Horton, describes a combination soap and massage apparatus. Bristles and a vibrational mechanism are embedded in a soap bar. The invention is configured such that the soap cannot be removed from the vibratory mechanism without destruction.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 46,240, issued on Aug. 4, 1914, to Bradford L. Williams, shows a hand-operated massage device. The invention does not provide a vibrating component or the slide-in means for attaching soap used in the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.